Brotherly love
by mustang-lover51
Summary: ItaSasu. Sasuke learns the true meaning of 'brotherly love', will he succumb to it? Or carry out his self appointed mission of destroying Itachi once and for all? Not much romance YET but plenty of drama XP
1. Chapter 1

ItaSasu - Uchihacest

_Okay, so I've been pretty absent here lately...Well good news! I'm back and better than ever! Double the yaoi, double the Uchihas...DOUBLE THE EXCITEMENT! Lol sorry ^_^ So long story short, I've been pre-occupied lately. After playing Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and reading Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's illustration book, I've had a fetish for Itachi and Sasuke. _

_My solution? _

_YAOI and lots of it X3 Now, this chapter is hinted rape, so apologies if you're offended by it. For all of you smut lovers..._

_On with the story!_

It was a warm night. Sasuke was sitting outside the Uchiha hideout, he'd been sat there for 2 days, waiting for his brother. He had hoped to find him there, but his luck ran out when Itachi found him first.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said, scaring Sasuke onto his feet. They threw a kunai each, rebounding and deflecting in opposite directions.

"Itachi! I knew I'd find you here eventually." Sasuke said angrily, drawing his sword. Itachi laughed, and Sasuke charged. He was thrown back onto the ground, the wind being knocked out of him. Itachi appeared before him, pinning him to the ground. His face inched towards Sasuke's, the gap closing.

"Foolish little brother. You haven't a chance at defeating me yet, you're still weak. Maybe I should teach you _proper _control." Itachi smirked. His lips crashed onto Sasuke's, causing the younger teen to squeak in shock.

Itachi's tongue flicked out, teasing Sasuke more. He writhed beneath his older brother, but that seemed to excite him more. Sasuke looked down, and saw his brother reaching into his underwear. His eyes widened until...

He woke up.

It had all been a dream. Sasuke sat panting heavily, his mind riddled with the dream he had just had.

"Dammit..." He muttered, getting up to get dressed. He thought for a while. About the hidden leaf, his few friends, but more importantly his brother. What were these dreams lately? Every fibre of his being hated Itachi, but his subconscious was sending him mixed signals.

Itachi was back at the Akatsuki hideout, discussing their next plan of action.

"From now on, we keep a close eye on Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi, Kisame, this is a job for you. Don't disappoint me." Said their leader Pain.

"We get to play with that little brat? Excellent, come on Itachi!" Kisame laughed. Itachi followed silently behind.

Kisame was still pretty excited at the fact that he'd get to fight with Sasuke again, but Itachi insisted on a solo job.

"He's my little brother, I'll take care of him." Itachi said. Kisame pouted, and stayed behind. Itachi met with Sasuke in the middle of the forest. To Sasuke, his dream was happening all over again.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi smiled, Sasuke whirled around with his sword ready.

"Itachi! Why have you come here?" Sasuke hissed, his brother unphased.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to check on my little brother. Tell me Sasuke, have you grown any stronger since last time?" Itachi teased. Sasuke was angry, and lunged at Itachi. His voice ripe with hatred, his sword shaky. Itachi threw him to the ground, but Sasuke got up to try again. He failed each attempt, and Itachi pinned him to the ground. Their faces were close, Itachi's sweet breath hitting Sasuke's nose.

"Itachi, let me go!" Sasuke wriggled. Itachi slowly crept closer, his lips millimeters from Sasuke's.

"What if I don't want to?" Itachi replied, his lips grazing Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned slightly, trying to escape and bucking into Itachi's erection by mistake.

Itachi let out a low growl of pleasure, staring into the hateful eyes of his younger brother. Sasuke's face was bright red with blush, his face turned to the side. Itachi took advantage of this, and bit down on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned, turning Itachi on further. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and pinned them above his head, and with the other began undoing his and the younger Uchiha's clothing. Itachi leaned in, and licked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke squeaked, and Itachi slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth.

Their kiss was short and sweet, for Itachi grew impatient. He licked his fingers, and inserted one into Sasuke's entrance. He shuffled a bit, trying to evade the 'attack'.

"I-Ita...chi...S-Stop it...Please...St...stop..." Sasuke huffed. Itachi smiled and added another finger. When he was satisfied that Sasuke was stretched enough, he placed his erection at Sasuke's entrance.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm trying to be gentle. This may hurt a little, just relax." Itachi said, his voice like a sweet bell inside Sasuke's head. Itachi kissed Sasuke as he entered him, feeling his hands clench up.

"I-Ita...chi...Let me...go, please..." Sasuke begged, tears forming in his eyes. But he refused to cry in front of his brother. Itachi smiled.

"I can't, otherwise you won't learn anything." He chuckled.

Later that evening, Itachi had abandoned Sasuke. He had been left once more, as a shadow of his former self. He re-dressed himself, and went for a (very) slow walk towards the leaf village. On his way there, he saw a familiar orange and pink flash.

"S-Sasuke?" Said Sakura, stopping dead in her tracks. Naruto also looked in this direction, to find it the truth.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here? I thought you'd turned your back on the Leaf village?" Naruto growled, getting ready to strike.

Sasuke's empty eyes just looked at them, not really taking in the fact that they were there.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, dropping to the ground. Sakura of course, ran straight to his side. Sakura held Sasuke's head in her lap, she could see something terrible had happened to him.

"Naruto, we have to bring him back to the village." She sobbed. Naruto looked down on the vulnerable Uchiha.

"Why? So he can abandon you again? Abandon the village? I know it was our mission once, but he's far beyond reason." Naruto snapped back. Sakura looked back to Sasuke, and lifted him up.

"You might not care about him any more, but I do. And...I'm taking him back to Tsunade!" She yelled, and walked away, taking Sasuke with her.

Naruto stood there and thought for a while. Why would Sasuke return to the village after all this time? He decided to find out, and followed Sakura to the Hokage's room. Sasuke was placed in his own room, where Tsunade looked him over.

"Will he be alright?" Sakura asked, looking at the Hokage.

"Well, I don't sense any major physical trauma. The reason must be within his mind. Though I feel something terrible has happened to him." Tsunade responded. Sakura and Naruto both looked Sasuke.

For hours, Sasuke slept. Nightmares of his rape haunted his mind, and he stirred in his slumber.

"No...Itachi...St..op..." He mumbled. Sakura perked up, hoping he would be awake. She had a shock when he shot up and fell out of bed, panting.

"S-Sakura? Where am I?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She cried, running to hug him. Sasuke pushed her away, and got up to look out of the window.

"Why...Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke yelled.

"S-Sasuke...I thought you were coming here! We found you just outside the village walls, you collapsed! What were we supposed to do? We just...We want to know what happened to you out there." Sakura pleaded, creeping to sit in front of him. Sasuke turned around and glared at Sakura.

"That's none of your concern. You shouldn't have brought me here!" Sasuke shouted, leaping from the window.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, running to the window and watching the blue blur disappear.

As Sakura watched Sasuke run out of her life once more, Naruto took off after him. His speed had increased over the years, and even rivalled, but not surpassed, Sasuke's.

"Sasuke! Come back here!" He yelled, hopping madly through trees.

Sasuke continued to run until Naruto caught up to him, and they both hurtled towards the ground. Dust filled the air as Sasuke and Naruto tumbled.

"Let me go! I don't belong here!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto punched Sasuke and grabbed his collar.

"Is that what you think? Do you know what you put Sakura through after you left? She still believes you'll come back, even after that heart ache. She stayed silent for days, only perking up at the mere _mention _of your name!" Naruto snarled. Sasuke pushed him off and gained distance.

"What do I care? All I wanted was an answer for what my brother did...You would _**never **_understand the pain I felt that day!" Sasuke roared. Naruto stood his ground, looking at the ground.

"No, I won't. Because I never had a family to begin with. I was cast away by the entire village, a demon in their eyes." Naruto retorted. A gentle wind blew in, and shook the two teen's clothes and hair. Sasuke slowly drew his sword, and prepared for battle.

"Enough talk. If you won't move, I'll go through you." Sasuke said.

Their fight was among epic proportions. Both released their potentials, and the training ground was in ruins. Sasuke managed to slip away while Naruto was raging, earning another chance for retribution.

This was the beginning of the end, the calm quiet before a storm. And one was brewing inside of Sasuke...

_Well, there we have it! Again, apologies for the "rape" but Sasuke is a little bitch lol I love him, but he is a MAJOR emo XD Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

ItaSasu

_Yay! Chapter 2 is up and running XD Thanks for the support so far, I shall try to impress even more so with this chapter!_

_Sorry to anyone who thought the last chapter was sexist. I hate Sakura, but I'd have to say my favourite female character would be...Hinata, cause she's awesome and related to Neji X3  
>Edit: I decided to change the ending of this chapter a bit, seeing as I don't like how quickly the story progressed (and I want to torture Sasuke a bit more XD) So I reposted this chapter. I will also be working on chapter 3!<em>

_Also, this chapter will be a lot shorter than normal, but I'm trying to work on a draft for my Blonde Angel yaoi manga!_

_Regardless, enjoy the forbidden love._

Sasuke hopped through the trees, his stamina dropping.

" Dammit...That stupid...I need to...rest." Sasuke panted, setting down in the thick forest to catch his breath. There came a sudden rustle, and Sasuke was on his feet.

"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha brat. It's our lucky day, he's almost at his limit." Laughed one, another appeared soon after.

"Heh, looks like this job is going to be easier than I thought." Chuckled the other. The two men advanced on Sasuke, one with a wide grin and huge weapon, the other with a face scarf.

"Who...are you?" Sasuke panted, still trying to stand up.

The two men didn't reveal themselves, they simply picked up Sasuke and carried him off.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was in a small room. He looked around, and saw the shadow of his brother sitting in the corner.

"Nice to see you're awake Sasuke. I see you've met Hidan and Kakuzu." He smirked. Sasuke tried to stand, but his legs were weak.

"Why? Why did you...I'm your brother..." Sasuke muttered, looking at his older sibling. Itachi didn't reply, he simply stood up and sat in front of Sasuke.

Itachi cradled Sasuke in his arms, stroking the hair out of his face.

"Dear brother, you really haven't learned have you?" Itachi smiled, kissing his younger half again. Sasuke tried to fight his brother, knowing that what he was doing was wrong. So why did it excite him?

"I-Itachi...Stop this..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi pulled back, fingers on Sasuke's chin.  
>"I'll stop when it's over." Itachi smirked, leaving Sasuke in the room alone. <p>


End file.
